Full Moon Serenade
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Harry gives Remus a present. No Slash, though if your mind implies it...Rated just to be sure. Oneshotdrabble.


Harry gives Moony a present! I know I said in DeAp that Heir of Blood was to be the next update, but the plot bunnies made me do this!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it! Harry Potter is not mine! Or at least that's what the psychologists tell me.

_**Full Moon Serenade**_

Everyone in Grimmauld Place was steering clear of the top floor that night, it was the night of the full moon. Unfortunately Severus had been confined to bed for the past few weeks and no one wanted to hear Remus go through the change without the aide of his usual dose of Wolfsbane. That was why Remus was surprised to hear a knock upon the door to the room he was holing up in for the night.

"Remus," Harry's voice floated through the door, "may I come in quickly? I have something for you."

Against his better judgment Remus found himself opening the door. He didn't have much time left, mere minutes in fact. Harry was standing in the hall with a bound Bellatrix Lestrange at his feet; the raven haired teen had apprehended her just that morning and they had yet to take her to the Ministry.

"Harry?" Remus raised his eyes in puzzlement, wondering what was going on.

"A gift," Harry's eyes glinted with malice as they viewed the woman who had taken his godfather from him, "I thought you might like some company tonight as I have been forbidden to do the animagus transformation until my wounds heal."

Remus lurched forward slightly and made a sudden decision as pain overtook him, "throw her in, undo the bonds, and get out of here."

Harry obeyed Remus' frantic snarl, closing his eyes in anguish as he heard the pained cries of a man becoming a werewolf. He just hoped that his gift made Moony feel better after the transformation was complete. Thankfully within a few minutes the howls of agony ceased and instead a low, throaty growl could be heard from within the room. What Harry heard next was music to his ears.

"No puppy! Stay puppy! Sit puppy! Puppy…pupppyyyy…nooooooo!"

With a satisfied smirk Harry replaced the silencing charms about the room and headed downstairs for bed, it wouldn't do for someone to come looking for him and take away Moony's play toy.

* * *

"Hey Remus," Harry greeted the ragged, yet satisfied looking werewolf the next morning, "want some breakfast. There's more than enough here. I think Mrs. Weasley is cooking for an army." 

"I'll pass Harry," Remus sat calmly down with a cup of coffee, "I'm still quite full from my dinner last night, though something about it doesn't seem to be agreeing with me this morning. I don't regret eating it though."

Remus stopped talking long enough to pick a small shard of bone from his teeth while Harry reached up with a napkin to wipe some blood off of the corner of Remus' mouth.

Remus picked up his train of though, speaking as if Harry was the only one in the room, "the meat was a bit gamey, though the bones made quite a satisfying crunch. I think the nicest part was the accompanying serenade. That was nice."

Harry smirked at Remus and stood, ignoring the trouble looks the others in the room were exchanging, "that's all good then, but we should at least get the blood out of your hair. It appears you were a bit messy when eating, but then that shows how much you enjoyed it."

"A shower does sound good," Remus admitted, "and I want to brush and floss as well. Claws just aren't good at getting things out of teeth, and when I change back whatever was stuck tends to get wedged between them."

Together Harry and Remus left the room, continuing the puzzling conversation. It wasn't until Alastor Moody came limping into the kitchen that Severus was able to put two and two together; the rest of those in the kitchen coming to the same horrifying conclusion a few moments later.

"Have any of you seen Bellatrix Lestrange this morning?" Alastor growled, looking both puzzled and worried at the loss of the prisoner, "She's gone."

* * *

(Gives the pleading werewolf puppy eyes of doom) Review Please!

* * *

Posted On: May 19, 2005


End file.
